Are you Awake Miss Granger?
by Morgana-Alex
Summary: This fic is a 3chapter story. MMxHG How Minerva and Hermoine find out that life can be better than any dream. Chapter 3 up please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fan fiction were created by the great JK Rowling, I am just playing with them for a while, I promise to give them back eventually.

**A/N:** Hello everyone, for those of you following my stories you will have noticed that I am writing more for MM/HG at the moment than I am for AD/MM I can only say that I will try to even the balance soon.

This fic is a 3-chapter story. Something that came to mind when I was talking to my better half about sleep and dreams. This story is femslash but nothing graphic, just a sweet love story. How Minerva and Hermoine find out that life can be better than any dream.

If you get to the end please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts whatever they maybe. LOL **Morgana-Alex**

**As always this work is dedicated to my muse, I love you my darling, enjoy your story my dear. J x**

* * *

**Are you awake Miss Granger?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you awake Miss Granger?" I called to the sleeping form in the room next to mine.

After Albus's death and the closure of the school we had all moved in to the order head quarters and either by chance or design I had been assigned the room to the left of Hermoine's.

In those first fragile weeks we had become friends of a sort, each of us relying on the other for one thing or another.

The most notable being that Hermoine made sure I ate regularly and I made sure she got up on time after working most of the night.

Only this morning did it seem strange to me that I still called her Miss Ganger and that I was still Professor McGonagall.

I moved to shake her this time a hand on each shoulder and then again as I was moving further from the gentle tap it usually took for me to wake my former student.

Hermoine started to stir as I shook her for the fourth time, she was still somewhere between being asleep and being awake in that blissful state where anything and everything is real and yet not so.

"Miss Granger I know you can hear me so I would appreciate it if you would at the very least open your eyes." Hermoine then proceeded to grab my hands and I think that I may have been wrong in my assessment of her conscious state, when she pulls me closer to her I know I am wrong; she is still in a deep sleep and unaware of exactly who I am.

"Minerva?" A single word escapes her lips, it is my name and yet she has never used it to address me directly before, and why is she dreaming of me?

I take that chance to pull away from her and the bed before I - at her unconscious self's insistence – end up on top of her.

I take my wand and use it to summon a glass of water, it is my last resort and I have real reservations about using such drastic action, however at this very moment I have little other recourse.

"Hermoine if you do not wake up this instant I will be forced to throw water over you." She stirred more convincingly this time and rubbed her eyes before speaking.

"I'm awake Professor, no need to drown me." I placed the water down on her bedside table and smile at her hair, while no longer quite the bushy mess it had been a few years ago, it still acquired the just got out of bed look quite well.

"Glad to hear it Miss Granger, although I was more than a little tempted to shock you awake after you nearly pulled me on to the bed with you a few moments ago." The girl looked a little shocked when I had finished telling her that, but I didn't stay to find out just what was on her mind, after all I had many other things that I needed to do before I had the time to sit down to breakfast.

* * *

30 minutes later as I am sitting in the kitchen sipping what must be my 3rd cup of tea in the last hour, I raise my eyes as the door opens to reveal a wide-awake Hermoine. 

"Good morning my dear, would you care for a cup of tea and some breakfast?" I ask her as I stand and walk over to the teapot to pour her a cup.

"Tea would be lovely thank-you. Though I think I will skip the breakfast, I ate rather a lot last night and I don't think I could stomach anything else this morning. I do hope that you have eaten though?" This was her part of our unspoken bargain, and I had gotten used to the fact that sometimes my student acted as my mother and vice versa.

"Your tea, and yes I had toast with Jam and some fruit." I smile and place her tea on the table in front of her before going back to my original seat.

It is clear my young companion has something she wants to get off her chest and so I wait in silence sipping my tea. I don't have to wait long however.

"Professor, you said that I tried to grab you earlier. I can't apologise enough for that. But I must ask…did I try anything else?" I certainly wasn't expecting that last bit, what else could she have done? And for the fist time I wondered just what it was that she was dreaming of this morning.

"You pulled me towards you, right after calling my name." I get up and wash my cup in the sink; I can hear her fidgeting with her cup behind me.

"Professor I am very sorry for what I did this morning I didn't mean anything by it." I turn to see her face suddenly extremely interested in the table she is sitting at.

"Miss Granger…Hermoine why would you mean anything by your actions, we cannot be held responsible for the actions of our sleeping selves." I tried to comfort her in the only way I knew how.

"But may I ask a question Miss Granger?" Now she regarded me like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Of course Professor." I smiled this was not exactly a fair question and in truth I expected her to tell me to mind my own business. However…

"Tell me what you were dreaming of just before you woke up."

* * *

**End Chapter**

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading and getting this far, please just go that little bit further and leave me a few words telling me what you thought, be it good, bad or whatever. Many thanks see you soon **Morgana-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** Many thanks to all who reviewed chapter 1 I will be sending replies to all of you individually if you can be patient with me.

This is chapter 2 of this 3-chapter story.

If you get to the end please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts whatever they maybe. LOL **Morgana-Alex**

**As always this work is dedicated to my muse, I love you my darling, enjoy your story my dear. J x

* * *

**

**Are you awake Miss Granger?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**Chapter 2**

The look on Hermione's face was priceless; I wanted to laugh and yet I did not, nothing had scared me quite as much as her answer to that question might.

"I…I…Professor I hardly think my dreams will be of interest to you." Well recovered but disappointment showed, somehow I got the feeling that she would have loved to tell me everything.

"Perhaps, perhaps not Miss Granger, I guess we will never know." I didn't wait for her reaction to that I need to sort out my own first.

* * *

I went to the library to work on a few documents for the ministry, my mind however had other ideas; Hermoine had pulled me towards her this morning, right after calling my name, had I not disentangled myself I am in no doubt that I would have ended up on top of the girl.

Was that her intention – her sleeping self's intention? – What would she have done once I was there? Was she dreaming of me as her lover? And why would I be thinking that?

I screamed then, my head was swimming with questions I either couldn't or didn't want to answer.

I jumped when the library door swung back to reveal a worried Hermoine, funny how at this hour no one else was around to hear me or come in search of me, later I would learn that Hermoine had sent them packing when she reached the door and saw that I was in no danger.

"Professor care to share why you screamed?" I stood then whether to gain time to think or to assert some control I couldn't say, but I needed those seconds to get myself back in to Professor McGonagall mode.

"Miss Granger I hardly think my reasons from screaming will be of interest to you."

The right corner of her mouth turned up with my repeat of her earlier defensive statement.

"I deserved that. But Professor it is very unlike you to scream for any reason, I am therefore worried." The look of concern on my former students face was undeniable, but I couldn't answer with the truth could I?

"Merlin Hermoine, call me Minerva please." I ran my hands over my face, this could be a long morning, if I was wrong in my assumption of her dreams I would cause both of us embarrassment or the other hand if I were right I wouldn't know what to do, I hadn't even begun to think along those lines before.

I sat back down my feet were likely to give way at a moments notice and Hermoine came to kneel at my side.

"Minerva tell me, we have an unofficial pack to take care of each other, so tell me what made the stoical Professor Minerva McGonagall scream."

No this wasn't right I screamed on the inside, why was I afraid to sit here and talk to her, I was wrong to assume she would not think of me that way and I did not think of her that way, so why was I getting flustered?

I stood I had to get some air, my right hand rose to my chest I couldn't breathe, anywhere but here I needed to think to knock some sense in to myself, the clock struck 10am and I leapt upon the chance to use that as an excuse to flee.

"My apologies Miss Granger but I have some important business to attend, if you will excuse me." I didn't wait for her permission, I didn't need it, hell I didn't want it, and I wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

I took refuge in my bedroom then, she wouldn't follow me here not a chance of that.

I sat on the bed and decided that I had to ask myself some questions and the one at the top of that list had to be why had I worked myself in to such a state over a female student and my assumption of her dreams.

True there had been women, or should I say a woman in my past, but that had been so very long ago, since then men had featured in my life, so why was this shocking me?

It shocked me that I had never looked at Hermoine in that way, she had been my student, and yes we had been closer than most in that relationship but not that close; at least not on my part.

I thought about it now, my student had been with me more in those 7 years than anyone else had been in a very long time and yet I can put my hand on my heart and swear that not once did I look at her with anything other than parental concern and pride.

That is why it comes as a great shock for me to find myself thinking of her thinking of me in any other manner, she is young enough to be my granddaughter for Merlin's sake. Yet if I were to think of her as a woman, I would have to admit that she is an attractive, intelligent woman with many attributes that I would look for in a woman, if I were looking for one that is and I am not, am I?

I bring my hand to my face again, I want to scream, how did this become so complicated? I know I've done it to myself I still have no real idea of what she dreamed and yet I have worked myself up in to such a state, its barely 11am and I am already tired of the day.

If I could just sleep for an hour or two I would be able to think more clearly or wake from a nightmare. I laid down on the bed not bothering to cover myself and fell in to a fitful slumber.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in my room, but I didn't open my eyes I could also smell the faint scent of apple – Hermoine's shampoo – I had no idea of the time, no idea how long I had been asleep.

"Minerva are you awake?" I didn't move nor did I give her any sign that I was aware of her presence in my room.

"Minerva it is almost dinner time the rest of the order have arrived and you are expected to eat." I wanted in that moment to jump up and go to dinner but she was so close to me now I could see her shadow as she blocked out the light by standing right in front of me, I admit that I was more than curious as to what she would do thinking I was asleep.

"Merlin you look divine when you sleep Minerva, so at ease as if you haven't a care in the world." What do I do now wake as if I have not heard her, or sit up and tell her I heard every word?

"Hermoine?" I ask in my best groggy from sleep voice, and I pray she believes that I was asleep.

"Yes Minerva?" She replies and now I know a game has begun she knows I am awake and have been since she walked in to my room.

"Hermoine?" She moves closer to me and I can tell there is a smile on her face even though I cannot see it.

"Minerva, tell me what you are dreaming?"

**End chapter **

* * *

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading and getting this far, please just go that little bit further and leave me a few words telling me what you thought, be it good, bad or whatever. Many thanks see you soon **Morgana-Alex**

**P.S **I know I am cruel, as I have written the last chapter of this fic I just haven't typed it yet. But I promise not to make you wait for too long if I can help it. Lol **MA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1

**A/N:** Many thanks to all who reviewed chapters 1 and 2 I will be sending replies to all of you individually if you can be patient with me.

This is chapter 3 of this 3-chapter story.

If you get to the end please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts whatever they maybe. LOL **Morgana-Alex**

**This work is dedicated to my muse, a woman I have hurt irreparably in the last few weeks – sorry doesn't quite cut it but it is what I am. J**

* * *

**Are you awake Miss Granger?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**Chapter 3**

I have said many times in my life that turn about is fair play, but this time I think it extremely unfair – I suppose that is because in this instance my words are being used against me.

"I hardly think that my dreams will be of interest to you Miss Granger." I smirked then as I sat up and opened my eyes.

"I beg to differ Professor McGonagall, after all you were calling my name." My sometime student and newly acquired tease was now sitting beside me on the bed, far too close for comfort as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Hermoine I really do think we should be getting to dinner." Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Dinner isn't for half an hour Minerva. I called you early in case you needed to freshen up. " Her eyes dancing over me with each word.

'What now?' She had me at her mercy and I was not sure I didn't like the fact.

"That was very thoughtful of you Hermoine. Now if you will excuse me while I do indeed freshen up." She didn't move away in fact she moved closer and sat beside me on the bed, causing my heart to beat so fast I thought it would explode.

"Hermoine what are you doing?" My voice shaking slightly as I asked and she placed her hand across me on the bed.

"Minerva I think that an intelligent woman such as yourself could work out what I am doing. But just in case there is any doubt in your mind I am about to kiss you. If you do not wish me to kiss you, I suggest you tell me now." She waited a split second before she continued to lower herself to me, I didn't want this moment to end and yet I wasn't entirely sure I wanted her to kiss me.

However as her lips met mine, I melted in to her embrace, her lips were so soft, her kiss so tender and yet so passionate, and as we parted I was hungry for more.

"That was better than any dream Minerva." She smirked and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"That it was my dear." I said as I picked up my wand locked my bedroom door and then drew her to me again for what would be the second of many kisses we would share and indeed they were all better than any dream could have been.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I know a very short 3rd chapter but in my view there was nothing else left to write. Thank-you for reading and getting this far, please just go that little bit further and leave me a few words telling me what you thought, be it good, bad or whatever. Many thanks see you soon **Morgana-Alex**

**P.S **I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank-you all for reading and reviewing. And for those of you waiting for the next chapter of Wanting what I should not want, I will be updating this as soon as possible. LOL **MA**


End file.
